Si hubiera dejado mi orgullo
by Lizzierros
Summary: hola queridos lectores este es mi primer fic, trata de que Sesshomaru por dejarme llevar por el orgullo está a punto de perder a su verdadero amor. historia corta, aquí Sesshomaru es un demonio escondido al igual que otros , que no yo sé porque. les agradecería sus sugerencias, comentarios. para hacer mejor la historia. publicado también en wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores este es mi primer fanfic, espero que mar de su agrado. Historia corta Las imágenes no me pertenecen al igual que los personajes. Las imágenes son de Google. Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Si hubiera dejado mi orgullo ...**

Capitulo 1

Me encuentro aquí, incómodamente sentado esperando en la sala de espera de un hospital del cual no hay importancia. Me encuentro con miedo, si realmente tengo miedo por mí solo, si el diagnóstico que me dio fue solo, me sentí inútil, pude haberlo salvado, pero sí lo hice, todo lo que sucedió en el pasado. Si tan solo podría regresar el tiempo, 10 años para ser exactos, se preguntó que sucedió. Así que me pongo un recuerdo de lo que ocurrió que hace que me arrepienta, todo empezó como explique anteriormente hace diez años.  
 **Diez años atrás.**  
Me quedé caminando por la ciudad, hace 503 años, en la batalla contra Naraku, dónde pensé que desapareció, pero realmente estaba en su época como nos dijo Inuyasha. (Aquí Kagome no pudo volver a la época antigua). Todo había cambiado desde ese entonces la población humana aumento, pero nosotros seguíamos ocultos entre ellos así como acordamos hace ya cientos de años. Mientras caminaba escuché que alguien detrás de mí corría hacia mi dirección, no le di importancia hasta que un aroma familiar llegó hasta mis fosas nasales, por lo que me detuve, al mismo tiempo que esa persona choca con mi espalda, me di media vuelta, mientras escuchaba las disculpas de aquella miko. Cuando se pudo dar cuenta con quién había chocado, en su rostro se podía ver la confusión o impresión, y hasta estaba algo pálida, por lo que me causo una risa interna, creo que pensó que ya no existía o que me estaba imaginando. Poco a poco recuperó su color, pero su cara se encontraba más sorprendida, creo que debió haber sido por qué no me encontraba con mis marcas ni mi típica vestimenta, que solía utilizar en el pasado, ahora me encontraba con un traje (de esos que usan los ejecutivos) y mi cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola. Después de un largo silencio puedo escuchar que pronuncia mi nombre en un susurro para confirmar que realmente era yo. Así que asentí levemente para después llamarla miko. Esa fue nuestra primera vez que nos vimos, ese mismo día me pediste que te acompañará al parque para ser específicos en una banca alejada de todos, para poder platicar cómodamente sobre la vida de sus amigos, le conté que la exterminadora y el monje se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos unas gemelas y un hijo, ví como su rostro se ponía alegre al escuchar sobre sus dos amigos, comenté que la pequeña Rin se casó con el hermano de la exterminadora teniendo un hijo y una hija igual que ellas, me comentó que ellos hacían una linda pareja, para luego preguntarme por el Kitzune llamado Shippo, te contesté que él trabajaba para mí pero que en esos momentos se encontraba fuera del país, te asombraste por él, diciendo que debe estar mucho más grande y guapo desde la última vez que lo viste, me sorprendiste cuando preguntaste por Jaken y Ah-Un, para luego responderte que el primero sigue trabajando para mí como mi mayordomo, y que a Ah-Un hace mucho tiempo murió por causas de una guerrera mundial, observé detenidamente tu rostro ya que mostraba tristeza por el dragón, parecía que le tenía cariño a pesar de que casi no lo trataba, por último me preguntaste por el tonto de mi medio hermano, te conté que se había mudado a una aldea lejana rumbo al este, y que algunos rumores dijeron que se había casado con una humana. Tú mirada reflejaba tristeza pero lo que me sorprendió lo que me dijiste que te encontraste feliz porque cada quien encontró su propia felicidad, y que era tu turno de encontrarla.

Después de ese día seguimos frecuentandonos, al principio nos veíamos una vez a la semana pero en poco tiempo nos veíamos todos los días, siempre en el mismo parque donde platicamos la primera vez. Notaba que en tu rostro se iba borrando con el transcurso de los días su tristeza, consecuencia de mi torpe medio y hermano, y empezaba a mostrar alegría, cariño y ¿Tal vez algo más?, No lo creo, la verdad no me interesaba saber.  
Durante el tiempo de que ella recuperó su alegría totalmente, algo dentro de mí empezaba a nacer. Yo para borrarlos caía en mis vicios, los cuales era tomar hasta olvidar esos débiles e inútiles sentimientos o irme con cualquier mujer que me satisfaga. Así me la pase durante algunos meses hasta que ya no volví a sentir esos débiles sentimientos, o eso creía; por su parte ella durante ese tiempo, parecía que me había tomado cariño, el cual ignoré. Poco a poco cuenta de que se había enamorado de mí, aunque trataba de disimularlo, pero ya me había percatado porque se notaba nerviosa cuando estaba a mi lado, o se sonrojaba cuando la veía directamente a sus ojos, por lo que una idea pasó por mi mente, utilizarla para satisfacerme mis necesidades carnales hasta que me canse de ella, sería solo ilusionarla de que alguien de verdad la ama.

Pasaron dos días y realmente hice cumplir mi plan, fuimos a su casa y casualmente no había nadie, por lo que me resultó más sencillo de que se entregará a mí, ya que creía que la amaba, la verdad no sé cómo creyó que yo la podría amar, si no le dije nada que me comprometiera a ella.  
Poco después de que ella se durmiera, ya que se encontraba cansada por lo anterior, me vestí para irme a mi mansión, cuando iba a salir de su habitación escuché que susurro un te amo, y eso me irritó; por lo que para descargar mi irritación de aquellas palabras fui con mi secretaria para olvidar aquellas palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Así fue durante todo un año, dónde iba con ella solo cuando lo necesitaba, no era tan frecuente como al principio, por que me interrogabas por qué iba tan pocas veces a lo que te respondía que era por el trabajo, después de ir por lo que necesitaba me iba a mi hogar o a un bar.

No sé qué te pasó por la cabeza ir a mi empresa a visitarme, y cuando preguntaste en la recepción por mí te dijeron que en esos momentos me encontraba ocupado, y realmente lo estaba con mi secretaria, por lo que pediste mi dirección y no sé si sería venganza por parte de la recepcionista que con ella pasó ya que solo la utilice para satisfacer los deseos más primitivos; te dió mi dirección.  
No acudiste ese día sino dentro de una semana, cuando fuiste recibida por Jaken, le dijiste que tenías algo urgente que decirme ya que como éramos pareja, a lo que Jaken te respondió que solo eras una de las otras, que por qué contigo tenía que ser diferente, te quedaste en shock al escuchar esas palabras por parte de él, a lo que tú te negabas, Jaken te hizo pasar para que lo comprobarás con tus propios ojos, fue cuando sentí tu presencia detrás de las puertas de mi despacho, mientras yo terminaba de divertirme con algunas mujeres, me llegó el aroma a sal, por lo que me puse los pantalones que traía antes para verte, abrí la puerta del despacho y te encontré con unas finas lágrimas recorriendo tu rostro, esperando una respuesta, pero te adelantaste diciendo por qué te traicione, por qué si te amaba, que me amabas que por eso te entragaste a mi en varias ocasiones. A lo que te respondí que yo nunca te dije que te amaba, que tú sola sacaste conclusiones, que debías de verlo venir ya que yo no tengo sentimientos inútiles, que te hacen débil, que solo te utilice cuando quería. Sin más que decir saliste corriendo con abundantes lágrimas que salían de tu rostro.  
Pasaron varios días en los cuales mi mente no dejaba de mostrarme esa imagen tuya, desecha por saber la verdad, por lo que me hacía sentir una rabia por saber la razón de que no podía eliminar esa escena.

Después de un largo tiempo donde creí que te había olvidado como a las demás, mismo tiempo en donde un sentimiento de vacío iba naciendo en mi, como si algo me faltaba, a a lo que no le di mucha importancia solo lo ignoré; me encontraba caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a hogar, no sé cómo en un instante me encontraba ya tocando la puerta de su casa, dónde en unos segundos después me recibió una mujer madura, que se parecía a ella, supuse que era su madre, le pregunté si se encontraba Kagome, a lo que respondió que hace un par de meses se fue del país para continuar con sus estudios, lo que a ella se le hacía extraño de que se fuera al extranjero, si ahí mismo se encontraba su carrera que deseaba estudiar.  
Fue entonces cuando esté sentimiento de vacío aumento, haciéndome sentir ¿dolor, o tal vez culpa?...

Sin más que hacer me retiré del lugar que una vez fue su hogar. Mi conciencia me pedía que la buscará, pero mi orgullo hizo que esa molesta voz se fuera callando poco a poco. Pasaron un par de semanas y en efímeras ocasiones me preguntaba por ti, pero pronto mi pensamiento cambiaba por alguna situación del trabajo o solo los desechaba.  
Tuvieron que pasar meses para volver a seguir siendo el mismo de siempre, el que se concentraba en que su empresa fuera la mejor, el que salía a divertirse cuando lo necesitaba con cualquier mujer. Así transcurrieron los años, sin saber nada de ti.  
Tiempo actual  
Una pequeña niña de una edad de 9 años me saca de sus pensamientos. La veo por unos momentos se parece a ella, su rostro a pesar de saber lo que sucedía alrededor de ella reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa, lo que me extrañó fue lo que me dijo que si era amigo de su madre, al principio me quedé extrañado por su inocente pregunta, que en mi rostro se pudo percibir la sorpresa, cuando mencionó tu nombre, a lo que puede solo pude asentir, después vi que se iba corriendo al llamado que le hizo un hombre que transmitía tristeza y preocupación en su mirada, y ahí o comprendí el era su padre, ella había rechazo su vida al lado de otro, lo que creí hace unos meses que tenía otra oportunidad se esfumó. Mi mente jugó conmigo en esos instantes diciéndome que esa niña era mi hija, pero No, no lo era, aunque me hubiera gustado, su aroma era una combinación de ella y de él. Me pongo a recordar en estos instantes lo que ocurrió hace un par de meses atrás.  
Dos meses antes  
Me encontraba en mi habitación, ya te había olvidado, o eso creía en esos instantes. Una vez terminado de bañarme y posteriormente vestirme. Me encontraba bajando las escaleras, me dirigía al comedor, llegando ahí mientras esperaba qué me trajeran el desayuno, me puse a leer el periódico, revisaba las notas periodísticas, hasta llegar a una que me llamo mucho la atención, era una nota tuya, en donde se mencionaba que regresaría a Japón, a contribuir en la medicina con tus conocimientos que te hicieron hacer una gran especialista en esa área, trabajaría en un prestigioso hospital, y además darías cátedra en una universidad, que dada la casualidad se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de mi empresa. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, mi corazón latió rápidamente, por pensar en ti, fue cuando me di cuenta de que te extrañaba demasiado, que por fin ese sentimiento de vacío se fue desvaneciendo, cambiado a uno cálido. Fue cuando me decidí recuperarte. Trabajarias dentro de dos mes y medio, así que me decidí a esperarte hasta esa fecha. El tiempo pasó transcurriendo así los dos meses, llegando a esta mañana.  
Horas antes  
No tenía idea de que ya hace tiempo te encontrarás viviendo, hasta esta mañana donde seguía recostado en mi cama, ya que hoy era un día libre, sin asuntos que atender de la empresa, por lo que decidí encender la gran pantalla plana que tengo en mi habitación, estaba escuchando las noticias, cuando me llamo mucho la atención un accidente automovilístico en una de las carreteras más transitadas del país, se mencionaba que un tráiler se quedó sin frenos ocasionando que la fila de vehículos que tenía en frente chocarán unos con otros, que me quedé en shock al escuchar que entre las víctimas te encontrabas tu, me grabé en que hospital te encontrabas, para después salir como alma que lleva el diablo, llegue al hospital a los treinta minutos que para mí se hicieron eterno, pregunté a la enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción por ti, me dijo dónde te encontrabas sin dudarlo fui hasta ti,sin escuchar los gritos de la enfermera ya que todavía no podías recibir visitas por tu estado delicado, reconocí tu aroma cuando estaba a varios metros de distancia, cuando te pude visualizar por la ventana de la habitación, te vi, pálida delicada, se notaba que sufría en esos momentos, sin alguien que me impidiera el paso para estar contigo, entre a tu habitación, me dolió mucho verte así, hasta que recordé que podía salvarte, si te marcaba como mía podías recuperarte rápidamente y estar conmigo, cuando me encontraba listo para marcarte tu voz me detuvo sonaba débil, me nombraste, me sentí feliz al saber que me recordabas pero esa felicidad se esfumó al escuchar de tus preciados labios un no necesito tu lástima. Mientras procesaba tus palabras, varios enfermeros me sacaron de ahí, me regañaban por haber entrado, los daños que pude al paciente, entre otros, no les tomaba importancia por qué en mi cabeza resonaban sus palabras en ecos.  
Cuando pasó un tiempo me dijeron que probablemente no sobrevivirias por las lesiones que tenías a causa del accidente, a lo que me lleva aquí, estoy esperando que ese diagnóstico no se cumpla, que sea erróneo, aquí estoy llevo dos horas más esperando hasta que escucho alarmas que salen de tu cuarto enfermeros, doctores entran, tu familia al igual que yo quieren saber que sucede, nos dicen que sufriste un paro cardíaco, que intentan reanimarte. Todo pasa a cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, hasta que se posan en el monitor que muestra los ritmos de tu corazón, donde mi gran temor se hace realidad, te he perdido, sin poderte ayudar, si tan solo hubiera dejado mi orgullo hace 10 años no estuvieras muerta Kagome.  
Fin


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogo

Epilogo

 _Bueno creo que a todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad no es así._

 **Narra Sesshomaru**

Mis ojos se abrieron de manera sorpresiva, mi respiración agitada, me encontraba empapado se sudor, pensarían que alguien me lanzo una cubeta o jarra de agua, mientras mi respiración regresaba a la normalidad, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi despacho, vestido con mi traje de ejecutivo, algo desarreglado, me encontraba ahí parecía ví ya había anochecido, por lo que decidí saber la hora, busqué mi celular el cual estaba debajo de algunos legajos que contenían información sobre la empresa. Me sorprendió ver la fecha parecía una broma de mal gusto, alguien debió hackearlo o algo parecido. De pronto los vagos recuerdos llegan como un golpe en mi cabeza, recuerdo que me encontraba furioso porque no se pudo concretar un contrato de venta con una empresa dedicada a la investigación y de creación de nuevos productos, lo que provocó perdidas millonarias, aunque no tanto para provocar la banca rota de mi empresa. Por lo que me encerré en mi despacho y me desahogue tomando wiskey, hasta dormirme.

Entonces lo comprendo todo fue un sueño, más bien una pesadilla demasiado real para mí gusto. Todo lo que viví en el sueño realmente me hizo reflexionar.

Varios días después del sueño

 **Varios días después del sueño**

Me encontraba caminando, venia vestido con ese traje que traia en el sueño cuando me la encontré o mas bien ella me encontró,y por si no había más casualidad iba por el mismo lugar, con una idea en mi cabeza, o más bien alguien después de ese sueño, deseaba verla.

No sé si alguien escuchó mi deseo, y si es así se lo agradezco mentalmente, ella choco conmigo y mientras se disculpaba solo dije su nombre Kagome, de una manera dulce y sorprendida por qué realmente estabas ahí, está vez dejaré de lado mi orgullo solo por ti, para amarla como se debe, sin que vuelva a sentir, lo que sentí al perderla en esa horrible pesadilla, Esta vez te haría muy feliz a mi lado, lo dije para mí mismo. Mientras pensaba eso pude ver tu rostro lleno de asombro por sé que en mi rostro se notaba una sonrisa solo para ti y esa no sería la única. Por ti dejaré de ser un orgulloso.

 **FIN**


End file.
